


last dream

by nicoladymgn



Category: Id:Invaded (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 11:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25349980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoladymgn/pseuds/nicoladymgn
Summary: 他是梦中的好人。
Relationships: momoki funetaro/asukai kiki, 百貴船太郎/飛鳥井木記, 百贵船太郎/飞鸟井木记





	last dream

飞鸟井终于从梦中睁开眼睛，仿佛沉睡了千万年的梦。她顺着本能，伸展身体，缓缓醒来。像刚刚脱离母胎的新生儿一样，湿漉漉而又漫无目的地踏上陆地。

地面冷硬的触感。皮肤久违地暴露在空气中，停不住地发颤。警察署无机质的灰色办公楼里，飘来一股淡淡的硝烟味。这一切微不足道的细节，都是如此真实……这是真正的真实吗？

  


她最先看到的是两个穿西装的男人，他们露出惊讶的表情，但还没来得及做什么就立刻陷入了昏迷。飞鸟井思考了一下，才真正清醒了。他们没有杀她，那么，她的确不在梦里了吧。

  


她慢慢地走，轻飘飘地走，不知道该去哪里，却又不想停下。实实在在地走路是这样的感觉，她几乎忘光了。走过的地方，一些人倒下去，又有一些人倒下去。她看着他们倒下，觉得可怜，却无能为力。原来如此，她醒了，而故障接踵而来。她原本是系住所有界绳的那根石柱，现在她要破碎了，结界里的东西便倾巢而出。

她是罪恶的良药，也是罪恶的源头。

  


在路过玻璃墙的走廊时，黄昏的暗红色阳光让飞鸟井停下脚步。她看向窗外，高楼林立的现代都市正一点点亮起灯光。世界运转一如往常，好像从没变过。

如果可以失去我，就让我毁了吧，彻底的消失。

飞鸟井静静注视着夕阳里的风景，开始思考自己该如何结束生命。她才刚刚醒来那么一会儿，而这短暂的时间已经足够让她明白，原来自己无处可去。现实里，哪里也不该有她。

如果手里有一把刀也好。

飞鸟井突然回想起无数噩梦中的一个场景。

那是个相对来说算得上平稳的梦，所以她还有印象。场景让她想起以前读过的一本小说——“列车穿出隧道就到了雪国，黑夜下是一片银白色。”虽然梦里并没有下雪，不过她也登上了一辆慢车，见到了一个对着玻璃里的倒影发呆的男孩，和看起来不太开心的女孩子。他们只是安静地坐着，把头扭到一边，看着窗户，好像已经发誓绝不看彼此一眼。

那时飞鸟井的第一个想法是，自己真多余啊。就像硬要挤进两片完美契合的拼图碎片里一样不自然。她在首尾相连的列车里走了一圈，最后在女孩子对面的位置上坐下，问道：“你要杀我吗？”

“哈？”女孩子眨了眨漂亮的眼睛，不解地看着她。

“……他要杀我吗？”

“怎么可能！”女孩子突然露出明显的嫌恶的表情，瞪着飞鸟井。

所以刀在我自己手里。飞鸟井终于明白了这次的安排。她总是要死的，只是这次稍稍特别。因为特别，在实行计划之前，她又忍不住想跟大眼睛的女孩在多说几句话。她已经许久没有跟人心平气和地聊天了。

“这一站真长啊。”

“……”

“你不寂寞吗？”

“……”女孩不高兴地瞥了她一眼。

“你们可以聊聊天。”飞鸟井指了指旁边席位上的男孩。

“谁要跟他聊天！”女孩冷哼。

果然是不开心的女孩。飞鸟井无奈地笑了笑，转头跟她一起看了会儿窗外循环往复的风景。永不停靠的列车，像被固定在座位上一样，拒绝交集的两个人。

飞鸟井突然从窗玻璃的倒影里感觉到了男孩的视线，她回头望过去，男孩侧着身子，像吓了一跳，肩膀抖了抖。

“烦死了。”女孩拧起眉头，对着窗户大声说。

看来，世上的确有心意相通却无法互相靠近的人。因为各自的原因，只能远远地注视。

  


飞鸟井依依不舍地离开座位，把刀插进自己的身体，然后踉跄着，在车厢里慢慢地走。因为失血而意识模糊的时候，她突然想起一个人。也是在一次血流不止的时候，那个人走近她，她要求死，他却救了她。

那天之后，飞鸟井偶尔会想起那个不苟言笑的警察。而现在，她在承载着一段青春暗恋的圆环列车上，又一次想起了他。因为完美而无望的男孩和女孩，她察觉了自己心里的一些东西，并且陷入了更深的绝望中。飞鸟井的玻璃窗里，从来没有过视线的回应。

如果最终是他来杀掉我，我应该是很放心的。他一定懂得干脆利落的方法。他……看起来是个温柔的人。

  


……

  


  


飞鸟井在窗前一直站到夜幕覆盖了整座城市。璀璨的灯火热闹极了，世界如此快乐喧嚣。而只有她所在的地方，总是暗淡的灰色。

寂静中，有脚步声传来。飞鸟井终于回过神，有人从楼梯走上来了，穿着很厚的防护服，跌跌撞撞，像是受了伤。那人重重地喘气，却还艰难地迈开步子，继续向飞鸟井靠近。之后，飞鸟井才慢慢看清了对方的脸。

“是你……”

她又见到了他了。她居然真的又见到他了。

“你又来救我了……”飞鸟井忍不住跑起来。

然而对方却举起了枪。

  


啊，是的，这不是梦。

看着枪口，和男人虚弱的，痛苦的表情，飞鸟井终于从一个微不足道的飘渺梦境里醒了过来。

这是我们的告别吧，她想。

  


end

  


  


  


kaeru酱的结尾跟濡鸦巫女里的逢世简直一样😂心疼


End file.
